Harry Potter and the Black Blood Brothers
by The Vampire Stalker
Summary: After two years since their arrival in the Special Zone, Jirou and Kotarou journey back to the north to visit the Princess and Koru. But something happens on their journey, sending the brothers to…….. Hogwarts Lake. Set in Year 6!
1. Prologue

**Name:** _Harry Potter and the Black Blood Brothers_

**Summery:** After two years since their arrival in the Special Zone, Jirou and Kotarou journey back to the north to visit the Princess and Koru. But something happens on their journey, sending the brothers to…….. Hogwarts Lake. How will Jirou and Kotarou react when they realize that they have been sent back into the past? Set in year 6!!!! (Why? Cause I want Dumbledore in it )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Blood Brothers or Harry Potter. Please…… Do I look like J. K. Rowling to you?????

**Prologue:**

Kotarou sat in the storage area of the cargo ship, yawning. He looked over at his older brother, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Brother, are you okay?" Kotarou asked, concerned.

Jirou swallowed, before forcing a smile to come onto his face. "I'll be fine as soon as this storm lets up, Kotarou."

The two brothers were headed to the north, to visit the Princess and Koru. They had both been living in the Special Zone for two years. But, Jirou thought it would be good to allow Kotarou to visit two of the people he had grown up with.

The only thing that Jirou wasn't looking forward to was the boat trip. He thought that he would just sleep until they arrived, (or until Kotarou got in trouble). But, when the storm started, he found sleep to be impossible.

So here he was, the fearless Silver Blade…….. Trying hard not to vomit all over his little brother.

Kotarou giggled, "You're the same color as the ocean, brother."

Jirou rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He said, sarcastically.

Kotarou was about to say something, when the boat gave a sudden jolt. Jirou grabbed Kotarou to stop him from falling forward as the boat came to a halt.

Kotarou looked up, "What happened, brother?"

Jirou narrowed his eyes, "I don't know." He stood up and started to walk up to the deck. Kotarou trailed at his heels.

When they arrived to the deck, it had stopped raining. But, dark clouds were all around them. There was shouting on the upper deck.

Jirou walked out to the edge, Kotarou was right next to him, stepping on the front part of the railing to look over.

Kotarou gasped as he looked at the water. It seemed to be spinning in one direction, and getting faster every minute. He leaned farther over the railing, "Brother, what is that??"

Suddenly, the boat gave another huge jolt, sending Kotarou over the edge and into the swirling waters below.

"KOTAROU!!!" shouted Jirou who immediately jumped in after him.

As soon as he hit the water, Jirou screamed in pain. Plumes of smoke came off of him. Shaking it off, he looked to see that the water was forming into a whirlpool. He looked to see that Kotarou was a little ways from him, swirling toward the center.

Jirou swam toward Kotarou and grabbed a hold of him. "HOLD ON, KOTAROU!!!" He shouted as they both started to swirl down into the middle of the vortex.

The last thing that Jirou heard was a bright flash of light before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Wizards and Vampires? Oh my

**Note:** I forgot to mention that this is my first story. So please review it!!!

**Disclaimer:** Look at the Prologue!!! I don't own anything!!!!

**Chapter One: Wizards and Vampires?? Oh my…..**

Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Hermione Granger were sitting on the edge of the lake. Soaking up the last of the summer rays. A few days ago, Dumbledore had written a letter to the three asking them to come to Hogwarts a little early. Harry didn't argue, since he always looked forward to returning to his true home.

So here they were, sitting on the grounds of an empty school. Only members of the Order were here already. So it gave Harry the impression that they were keeping an eye on him.

"Hey, what's that??" Hermione's voice broke Harry away from his thoughts.

Rising to the sky near the center of the lake was a trail of smoke. Ron shrugged, "It's probably the squid trying to cook itself." The comment earned him a whack to the head by Hermione. "Ow, Hermione!"

The plume of smoke came steadily closer until the source of the smoke came above the water. It was a dripping, smoking, red-clad man with his hat hiding his face. In one arm, he held an unconscious, blond little boy.

The man walked up until he came to the shore. He then fell over onto the ground, still smoking.

Ron carefully walked up. "Hey……. Is he dead?" He bent down in front of the man and poked his head, "Oi, you alright?"

The man lifted his head to reveal his face, a skull with no eyes or skin.

Ron screamed, "BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!" and quickly backed away from the figure.

"I'm going to go find Hagrid!!" shouted Hermione, who quickly ran up to the hut.

The man put his head back down for a minute, "……. Please…….. Get me out of the sun….." came a pleading whisper.

Harry walked over carefully. "What?"

The man picked his head back up and, in front of their eyes, reformed his face so that there was dark eyes and pale skin covering his skull. "……Please…….." He then laid back down on the ground.

Hagrid came running up with Hermione right behind him. "Blimey, what was this bloke doing in the lake?"

"How did he get there is the question." Said Hermione who walked over and gently lifted his face to find that it was no longer a skull.

"He spoke, said he needed to get out of the sun." Said Harry who walked over to check over the smaller boy.

Hagrid walked over and put the man over one shoulder and the boy over another. "Well, let's get these two to the hospital wing and ask questions later."

They then walked into the castle. After putting the two strangers in hospital wing beds, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to go get Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't one of us stay and watch them?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not staying alone with them!" said Ron with a shudder, who still remembered the skull-face.

Just as the hospital doors closed, the blond boy woke up. Blinking before giving a small yawn.

Kotarou stretched before looking around the strange, new, place. He looked over at his sleeping brother, knowing that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Kotarou then smiled mischievously. He then got out of the bed and ran happily toward the doors. Giving one last happy look over to his brother before running out the doors, intent on exploring this new place.


	3. Chapter 2: Bears and Vampire Brothers

**Authoress note:** What up people? Here's the third chapter, though I guess nobody cares because nobody is REVIEWING!!!!... clear throat anyhow, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!! (Disclaimer in Prologue).

Chapter Two: Bears and Vampire Brothers. 

Kotarou happily ran through the halls. Ignoring the stares the pictures gave him. He had just finished the drawing of a bear on one of the walls. He was quite proud of it, too.

As he went around the corner, he caught sight of five people walking toward him. He stopped and stared. The five stopped and stared back.

The red headed one pointed a finger at him, "That is the kid that was with skull-face!!!"

The brown haired girl next to him whacked him in the head, "It's not nice to point, Ron! Besides, you'll scare him!"

Ron rubbed his head and glared at the brunette, "Ow…… Hermione!! That's two times today!!!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

The black haired boy looked deep in thought as he stared at the blond kid. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this kid.

Dumbledore suddenly spoke up, "Hello, what is your name?" he asked, smiling.

Kotarou was about to answer, when his brother's words came into his mind……

_Kotarou, never talk to strange humans until you truly know that they are not going to hurt you!_

That is why Kotarou turned around and started to run back to the hospital wing.

"Oi!!!!!! Get back here!!!" shouted Ron as He, Harry, and Hermione ran after him.

Hagrid looked over at Dumbledore, "What are we going to do?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Nothing. That is, until the other man wakes up. I will go to the hospital wing. You may return home if you wish." He then calmly walked toward the hospital wing.

Hagrid shook his head, "By Merlin's beard, of all the weird things to happen." He then headed toward the grounds.

Meanwhile, Kotarou had made it back to the hospital wing. He ran over to his brother's bed and started to poke his arm, "Brother, wake up!"

Jirou didn't move. He was too tired from the ocean. But Kotarou wasn't about to give up. He continued to poke his arm while saying, "Brother, Brother, Brother, Brother!!!!"

Finally, Jirou, without opening his eyes, lifted his hand, put it into a fist, and hit Kotarou in the head with it.

Kotarou fell to the ground, creating a good size dent. He got back up, "Oh, how horrible of you!!!" Kotarou pushed the fist back down, "Brother! This is no time for sleeping!!!"

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into the wing, all out of breath.

"Bloody Hell, that squirt can run fast!!" said Ron.

Harry walked over to Kotarou, who had run over to the other side of the bed. "We are not going to hurt you; we just want to help you….." Harry reached over the bed to grab a hold of Kotarou.

Suddenly, a red-clad arm shot up and held onto Harry's arm. Harry jumped and stared down at the dark eyes of Jirou. "….. Don't touch him….." said Jirou in a voice that said 'he was NOT a morning person'.

Jirou released Harry and sat up on the bed. He looked over to Ron and Hermione, both had their wands out. Jirou smiled, "Good morning, how are you today?"

Kotarou poked Jirou, "Brother, are you alright?"

Jirou smiled at Kotarou, "I'm fine, a little tired, but fine."

Harry stared at Jirou, 'what the... his attitude is completely changed.'

Jirou suddenly looked serious as he looked at his brother, "Kotarou, have you been getting into trouble, again?"

Kotarou looked nervous, "um….. no"

Jirou frowned, "Like writing all over things??"

Kotarou looked shocked, "How did you know???"

Jirou sighed, "Kotarou? How many times do I have to tell you?" Jirou then flicked his finger at Kotarou, making him fall back onto the ground, "Don't" He moved his finger, sending Kotarou flying into the wall, "Write" He moved his finger, taking Kotarou to the ground, "On Walls" He then rammed Kotarou into another wall.

Kotarou got up, thinking, "Well, maybe I should have drawn a panda, instead of a bear!"

Jirou sighed angrily and put his hands together, shocking Kotarou to the ground, "That's not the point."

Kotarou got up and sat cross-legged, looking at his brother in a pouting manner.

Jirou smiled at him before smiling at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were standing in the corner, shocked. "Don't pay any attention to that. So, what are your names?"

Harry shook himself from the shock, before saying, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger."

Hermione broke in to say, "Um…….. What are you?"

Jirou smiled, "It's rude to ask someone what they are first instead of asking their name."

Harry frowned, "But you're obviously not human."

"Just because I'm not human dose not mean that I don't deserve the courtesy of being asked my name first." Said Jirou.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, What is your name?"

Jirou smiled, "My name is Jirou Mochizuki." He gestured over to Kotarou, "This is my brother, Kotarou."

Kotarou smiled and waved at them, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Now, as for 'what we are', I think I'll wait until I know who that elderly gentleman is behind you." Said Jirou, turning to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked up and smiled, "I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster here as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Jirou looked surprised, "A school for Wizards?"

Kotarou smiled, "ohh!! That's soooooo cool!!!!!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Kotarou before turning his attention to Jirou. "So, if you are not human, may I ask what you and your brother are?"

Jirou smiled, showing a fang, "We are vampires."

Ron made a noise between a squeak and a yelp. The yelp being made because Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, what are you doing here??" asked Harry, suspiciously.

Jirou frowned, "We are not sure. We were heading to the north from the Special Zone…."

"Special Zone? Where is that?" asked Hermione.

Jirou looked at Hermione, "What do you mean? You don't know about the Special Zone? I can tell from your accent that you're English. Yet you don't know about the Special Zone?"

Hermione nodded, "We don't know."

Jirou thought a moment, "What date is it?"

Hermione thought a moment, "um….. August 25, 2006"

Jirou looked shocked.

"What is it?" Asked Ron, carefully.

"I think……. That Kotarou and I have been sent back 20 years…." Said Jirou, shocked.


	4. Chapter 3: The new DDA Teacher

Chapter Three: The New DDA Teacher

Harry stared at Jirou, "What? Are you saying that you both are from the future?"

Jirou nodded, "We are from the year 2026."

Dumbledore thought a moment, "Well, how about we continue this discussion in my office." He then started to walk out the door.

After they had arrived at Dumbledore's office, (Kotarou was extremely excited about the moving statue.) They had all sat down except for the vampires. Jirou insisted on standing (because he still didn't trust these humans) and Kotarou was busy looking around the office and staring at Fawkes.

Dumbledore smiled, "Before we begin discussing this peculiar incident……. Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

Jirou blinked, "um….. No thank you."

"Are you sure? They're my favorites." Dumbledore picked up one out of the dish and put it in his mouth.

After an awkward silence, Dumbledore said, "Now Mr. Mochizuki, could you please explain to us how your brother and yourself ended up in our lake?"

So Jirou explained how they had been traveling north to visit some friends and about the storm and whirlpool. Dumbledore kept silent the whole time, eyes never leaving Jirou.

Finally, after Jirou had finished his tale, Dumbledore sat back in his chair. After another awkward silence, Dumbledore spoke, "Tell me, how old is your brother?"

Jirou looked confused at the question, "He is eleven, why?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, since it is clear that you two will be staying here until you both find a way to get to your time period……… What do you think of Kotarou learning about magic?"

Jirou stared at Dumbledore, shocked, "What? Learn magic? How…."

Dumbledore nodded, "Vampires are an extremely magical race, as I am sure you already know. It dose not matter if you were non-magical before you turned. He now has all the magic power he needs to become a Wizard."

Jirou thought a moment, "I don't think I like the idea of being separated from him. After all, I am sure you don't allow older brothers to stay at the school."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I have thought about that and I think I have come up with a good conclusion. I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and with all your knowledge of Dark Arts I am sure you would be the perfect candidate."

Hermione gasped and Ron looked equally shocked, "Professor! You can't be serious? Hiring a vampire? That can't be safe…." Said Hermione in a quick manner.

Dumbledore frowned at Ron and Hermione, "I thought that you two would be the least prejudice. After all, you had no problem with Professor Lupin."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not that! Professor Lupin was a werewolf. With the help of the Wolf's bane potion he was fine. But vampires can go on a bloodlust at any minute. Besides, we shouldn't trust someone we just met! He could be with…. You-know-who."

Harry cut in, "He's not with Voldemort…… oh cut it out!!" He said angrily when Hermione and Ron flinched. "The point is that a Death Eater wouldn't be dragging around his little brother."

"But they don't even look like brothers!!" said Ron.

"We are brothers." Said Jirou, with a serious face. "We are both the only ones left of our bloodline. When Kotarou matures, he will gain the same powers and weaknesses as me." He then smiled, "He may not look like much, but I am his older brother and I would protect him with my life."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then it is settled! So Mr. Mochizuki, do you accept my offer?"

Jirou thought a moment, "I'll ask Kotarou……."

Jirou looked over to see that his little brother was not paying any attention to the conversation. Instead he was having some sort of staring contest with Fawkes. His nose was touching the Phoenix's beak. Their eyes never blinking or leaving each others. It was quite comical. Especially when Kotarou broke eye contact to look over to his brother who was calling his name, Fawkes gave a squawk of victory and put his beak high in the air.

Kotarou walked over to Jirou, "What is it, brother?"

Jirou smiled, "How would you like to learn magic, Kotarou?"

Kotarou smiled happily, "REALLY??? COOL!!!!!"

Jirou laughed, "Then it's settled. I'll take you offer, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. I'll summon a house elf to take you to your temporary rooms. Tomorrow, you two along with Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley, and Miss. Granger can visit Diagon Alley to purchase whatever you need for the school year." Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and a random house elf showed up and started dragging the confused Jirou out of the room.

Kotarou smiled and waved to Fawkes before following his brother out the door.

"Professor, are you sure about this?" asked Hermione nervously.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I am perfectly sure. Even if you don't yet trust Mr.…… no…… Professor Mochizuki then please trust me."

Hermione nodded, and then she, Harry, and Ron left the office and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Dumbledore reached over and petted Fawkes gently. "Seems like another exciting year is about to start, doesn't it?"

Fawkes squawked happily, looking at Dumbledore with shinning, golden eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Musings and Responses

Chapter Four: Musings and Responses

'I so need to get rid of this time piece…..' Harry thought as he stared down at the buzzing, magical object that had awoken him from his sleep.

He was sitting in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Ron stayed asleep, snoring quite loudly. Harry glared over at the sleeping Ron as he turned off the time piece. He then glanced around the room at the empty beds.

'I wonder how many people will return this year.' Harry thought, absently. He knew that parents wouldn't want their children to venture far from home now that Voldemort's return was widely known. But, then again, Hogwarts was probably safer than anyone's home. Especially with Dumbledore there.

Then, there were the strange two vampires from the future. How would the parents react when they figure out that their children were being taught by a vampire? 'I wonder how Sirius would act.' Harry thought, then smiled. Sirius would probably want to meet them.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when the door opened to reveal a dressed Hermione. "Are you two still in bed??? We have an hour to get dressed and go get Kotarou and Jirou to go to Diagon Alley!"

Ron grunted in his sleep and muttered, "it's too early……."

Hermione pulled away Ron's covers, "Oh stop being a baby about it. It's not that early."

Ron grumbled as he got out of bed. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione who still hadn't left. Hermione crossed her arms, "What??"

"How about leaving so that we can get dressed, Hermione." Said Harry with an amused expression on his face.

Hermione blushed before walking out the boy's dormitory. Ron shook his head, "Women…."

After they had gotten dressed and meet Hermione down in the common room, they left to go get Kotarou and Jirou.

"Where are they sleeping?" Ron asked, yawning.

"They are sleeping in the DDA teacher's room. It's where Jirou is going to be sleeping when the school year starts as well." Said Hermione, impatiently.

"Hopefully he is better than Miss. Toad was…." Harry said with a note of disapproval at the mention of Umbridge.

"Speaking of Umbridge….. Guess where they put the Toad after she arrived back from Hogwarts." Ron said stifling yet another yawn.

"St. Mongo's ward for the hopelessly fat and stupid?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Ron laughed, but then went serious, "They gave her the job as the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"WHAT???" yelled Harry and Hermione in unison.

Ron nodded, "its true……."

"They should have fired her……. That little toad….." growled Harry angrily.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it. Lets just hope that she stays away from Hogwarts." Said Hermione with a sigh as they came to the DDA classroom.

After they had entered at arrived at the door of the office, Hermione opened the door. The office was bare except for a painting of a Horseman that was in the corner. The Horseman looked at the three and asked, "Password?"

"hm…… what was that temporary password that Dumbledore gave me?... oh yes, Vampire blood!" said Hermione, triumphantly.

"Oh how original!" said Ron in a sarcastic voice as the portrait swung open.

"I'm sure Jirou will change it at the start of the new year." Said Hermione with a disapproving look over to Ron as they climbed into the opening.

The room inside wasn't all that decorative either. There was a single bed in the corner where Kotarou was currently sleeping. Across the room was a dresser with a mirror beside it. In the front of the room was a fireplace with a jar of floo-powder next to it. The only thing that stood out in the room was on top of the dresser, rested a sword in its sheath. It looked like a modern, style Japanese sword with a red and black hilt.

Jirou was apparently sleeping on the floor. He lay on his back with his hat on his face and hands entwined on his stomach.

"Is this guy still alive?" Asked Ron who bent down and poked Jirou's arm.

"Yah…. He's just sleeping….." said a tired voice from the corner of the room. Kotarou sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning" he yawned in his cute, Chibi way.

"Good morning, didn't you two have a time piece to wake you up?" asked Hermione as she walked over to pick up the motionless time piece off of the dresser, only to have it split in half right in front of her. She gasped and stared at it.

Kotarou giggled, "It was probably brother, and he isn't good with modern-day things."

The mentioned brother gave a sigh in his sleep, mumbling something in his sleep.

Harry laughed, "That's one way to hit the snooze button. Let's try and wake him up."

They all presided to attempt to poke him away. This didn't do anything at all.

"Bloody Hell, this guy sleeps like the dead!" said Ron, frustrated.

Kotarou sighed, "Brother is always a heavy sleeper….."

Hermione smiled evilly, "I have an idea……… your brother hates water, right?"

Kotarou nodded hesitantly.

Hermione smiled and got a cup of water. She then lifted Jirou's hat, "Time to wake up…." Before Kotarou could stop her, she poured the cup onto Jirou's head.

Jirou shot up, screaming in pain as his head erupted into a plume of smoke.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry jumped back, not really expecting that reaction.

Jirou rubbed his aching head, "WHO POURED WATER ON ME???" He asked, angrily.

Ron immediately pointed at Hermione who glared back, "Thanks a lot….." she then looked back a Jirou, "I'm really sorry….. But we couldn't wake you up any other way…"

Jirou sighed, "Fine, just don't do it again….." He then got up and put his hat on. "So, we going to that Dia-whatever it's called today??"

"Diagon Alley and yes. You and Kotarou can get whatever supplies you need for the up-coming school year." Said Hermione.

Jirou nodded and walked toward the dresser. He strapped the sword to his belt before smiling at the group. "Well, let's go….."

Ron smiled, "I'll go first then….." He walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a hand-full of Floo-powder. "DIAGON ALLEY!!!" He yelled before throwing the powder down at his feet and erupting into green flames. When the flames cleared, Ron was gone.

Jirou looked surprised, "What was that???"

Harry smiled lightly, "Floo-powder. It'll transport us to the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley. It's perfectly safe as long as you say it correctly." He then grabbed a hold of the powder and mimicked Ron's actions.

Kotarou looked excited, "I want to try next!!" He grabbed a hold of the powder after Harry went and stood in the fireplace and happily did the same.

Jirou nervously took a hold of the powder, unsure what would happen.

Hermione smiled encouragingly at him, "It will be fine….. Kotarou did it….. So can you…."

Jirou smiled, "That's not what I'm worried about, to be honest..." He then threw the powder and said the words, getting transported in a world of colors until he felt he would be sick. When he finally landed he looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Kotarou looking down at him. Soon after, Hermione came out of the fireplace behind him.

"Welcome to the Leaky Caldron!" Said Harry, smiling.

Meanwhile, at Dumbledore's office, Snape was staring at Dumbledore with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"YOU WHAT????!!!!!!!" Asked Snape in a chocked, but angry voice.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I said, I have hired Jirou Mochizuki as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

In order to help explain the current situation, we will need to go back a little. While Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the vampires were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, Dumbledore had called a meeting together with some of the Order's members. When Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mad-eye Moody, and Snape had arrived. Dumbledore explained about the strange vampires from the future, Kotarou and Jirou, and how now Kotarou was going to be joining Hogwarts as a first year.

If that wasn't bad enough for Snape to get angry, then the next part was. When Dumbledore had told them that he had given the DDA position to Jirou.

"You gave……. The position…….. To a VAMPIRE???" Snape asked, looking extremely P.O.'d

"Calm down, Severus, you need not be so upset……" said Dumbledore in a calm voice.

"What did you expect, Albus? He's wanted that position for a long time now." Said Lupin in an amused voice.

"It's not that!! It's the fact that you've hired a VAMPRIE!!!" Snape said, casting an annoyed look at Lupin.

"I'll have to agree with that." Said Moody. "You can't trust Vampire's. There main method of how they get their prey is deception! I'll never trust a vampire…."

"You'll never trust anyone, Mad-eye." Said Tonks, also looking amused, "I agree with Remus, we should at least give him a chance."

McGonagall thought a moment, "I'm more concerned of his little brother who will be in the company of students his age and older twenty-four seven. He is a vampire as well; we will have to watch him closely just as much if not more than his brother."

Dumbledore smiled, "That's partly why I called his meeting, Minerva. I would like you and Severus to keep an eye on young Mr. Kotarou. I plan on telling the other two heads of houses so that whatever house he ends up in, he will be able to have eyes on him at all times."

Snape and McGonagall both nodded their understanding.

Dumbledore then looked at Lupin, "Remus, I would like you to talk to Jirou. Become friends with him and get to know more about his past and feelings when it comes to right and wrong."

Lupin smiled, "If only Sirius were still here……. He'd be very excited to meet a vampire."

Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded, before turning to Moody and Tonks, "Alastor and Nymphadora,"

"Tonks…… please call me Tonks….." muttered Tonks.

Dumbledore smiled, "I need you two to do some research in the Ministry. See if Jirou has some sort of record in the Magical world. Any information is appreciated."

Moody nodded, "Understood, we'll have it done in no time!"

"The question is, what the information we gather will do?" asked Tonks.

"I hope that with information on Jirou's past, we will be able to discover who sent him and his little brother here, why, and how to send them back to their time period." Said Dumbledore in a grave voice.

Tonks sighed, "Alright……. We'll I guess the meetings over, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, you are all dismissed."

As they all headed out of Dumbledore's office, Moody muttered to the others under his breath, "I don't like this……. No, a vampire can only lead a person to death…… I don't like it at all……"

(A/N: I'm probably not going to get to update in this much because I'm working on my Hellsing fan fiction. So please bear with me!)


End file.
